To Fight for Death
by soitgoes-staygold
Summary: Aliens are attacking the city. Dean, Jason, Constantine and Deadpool fight alongside the Avengers to help save the city.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and all mistakes are my own. They belong to DC, Marvel and the CW

"Dude, you fugly," Dean chuckled as he decapitated another alien, sword swinging in a graceful arch as he blocked a blow on his left side. Dean was loving his new sword, unlike the last time he had to wield a sword to slay those dragons. "Please, tell me Cap and our resident badass assassins are enroute?" Dean heard Stark whine over the comm link. Agent Coulson's smooth voice broke in, "ETA is an hour for Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye." Dean groaned as he sliced through another alien, behind him Constantine huffed in irritation, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Dean grinned to himself, feeling freer as he continued to cut through aliens. Dean and Constantine had been holding the aliens back at ground level for some time now, both Wade and Jason had long since disappeared into the fray. Stark was keeping the skies clear, or as clear as possible, while Loki was teleporting from building to building taking out the enemy as he went. Dean glanced behind him and noticed the grim set of Constantine's mouth, the exorcist never did like close combat. Catching Constantine's eye, Dean gave the man a firm nod of resolve, they both knew the stakes, no matter how good it felt for Dean to fight.

Wade was having a blast. His new Katanas were absolute perfection, cutting through the invaders like warm butter. **MMMMM, butter. I could go for some food right about now.** "I think there's a hotdog stand on the street over." _Yeah, if it's still there._ "Only one way to find out," Deadpool ginned as he sprinted through the street, eviscerating and decapitating aliens as he went. The hotdog vender was no longer there, but the stand still was. Wade smirked as he quickly made himself a hotdog before taking back off down the street towards the center of the fighting. **Oh, hell yeah Red Hood's** **here, we get to work with Red Hood.** _You do know we've been working with him all this time._ **No, we've been working with Jason Todd.** _They're the same person._ **Please, you wouldn't say Batman and Bruce Wayne was the same person.** "They both are and aren't the same person, each has characteristics of the other." **Ohhhh, philosophical, I like it.** Wade rolled his eyes as he placed himself next to Jason, defending the vigilante's weak side. They worked seamlessly together for a while, all the while Deadpool's thought boxes giving Wade running commentary on Jason's skills and physique. Some of the comments even made it out of Wade's mouth. The boxes ended up quiet for a bit after one particular comment earned Wade a shot to the head. Staggering back up, Wade looked around and noticed a lull in the fighting around them and heard the distinct hum of the quinjet, "oh good, the cavalry has arrived." With a smirk thrown at Jason, Wade took off towards the aircraft.

Jason rolled his eyes behind his helmet, Deadpool was lucky he couldn't die and that he was useful in a fight. The merc did not shut up. Jason knew this, but it was different experiencing it within a battle. Jason shook his head and quickly cataloged his body for any injuries before taking off after Wade at a brisk jog. As he made his way over Jason took stock of his ammunition and weapons. The spelled guns were priceless, the bullets slicing through the aliens with ease, Jason could get behind having a weapon like this at all times.

The cavalry, as Wade had called it, consisted of three people. Jason had heard of all of them, but he wasn't to open to adding additional members to their little team. Glancing around Jason noticed by the looks of it, Dean wasn't either. Jason turned to face the jet again when Captain America started speaking, "Stark what's going on?" Jason looked up as he heard the repulsors on the Iron Man suit cut out, Stark dropping to the ground in a crouch before addressing the Captain. "That my dear Capsicle is something I don't think your 40s beliefs can comprehend," Stark gave a theatrically weary sigh which sounded strange to Jason coming out of the Iron Man suit. Jason noticed the archer smirk at Stark's response while the redhead shook her head in exasperation. "Cap, listen, I'm not saying that to be condescending, well not completely, but seriously, I barely understand it and don't ever tell anyone I said that," Stark rambled, quieting when the Captain held up a hand before speaking, "then at least introduce these people, quickly though we have aliens to fight, again." Nodding quickly, Stark went around the group, pointing at Jason first, "Gotham's resident bad boy vigilante, Red Hood. You know Deadpool, so moving on. John Constantine, ummmm exorcist and Dean Winchester, serial killer." Jason watched as both assassins and Captain America dropped into fighting stances, while Dean shot a venomous look at Stark.

"For fuck sake, he's not a bloody serial killer," Constantine snapped at Stark, "and honestly mate, even if he were are any of you able to judge with your track records," the exorcist sneered as he lit a new cigarette. Jason nodded in agreement with Constantine, from what he's heard these heroes have no right to judge. "Dumbasses taking what the government tells you at face value, bloody hell, you'd think they'd know better," Constantine continued to grumble causing Jason and Deadpool to chuckle. An explosion a street over caused everyone to get back on track. The Captain opened his mouth to issue an order but Dean's voice cut him off, "save it spangles, we don't take orders." Jason smirked, thankful for the helmet as he turned to follow Dean and Constantine, making their way back into the battle. He heard Deadpool clap the Captain on the shoulder before the merc began trotting after them.

Tony watched the four men head back into the thick of battle with a small grin on his face. The genius wished he could plaster the look on Cap's face all over New York, well he could, but Pepper would castrate him. Tony let out a quiet chuckle, he thought he had problems with authority. Turning back to Rogers, Tony noticed three very intense stares focused solely on him. Usually he would welcome the attention, but Rogers looked insulted, Barton amused, and Romanov calculating, all spelled trouble for Tony. "So, I'll be keeping the skies clear as usual, Barton need a lift to your new but temporary nesting grounds?" Tony grinned as Barton's amusement grew. A few cars down the street exploded as Tony grabbed Clint by the shoulders, "Stark we need to talk about this," Rogers called from below as Tony took off, quickly dropping Clint on a rooftop. "Of course Cap, I'll have my people call your people. Oh, by the way, Loki's around here somewhere too." Tony heard a string of curses from Barton as he shot away, taking out aliens as he went.

Constantine took a final drag from his cigarette before flicking it out on the asphalt. "How are we closing this portal?" Dean asked from beside him, "the weapons are fucking great and all but we can't fight forever." Constantine nodded, taking a deep breath, he felt the edges of the portal with his magic before addressing Dean, "the portal is stable enough, but feels temporary. It's been getting smaller since it opened, figure we only have a couple more hours before it fully closes." The exorcist shrugged before driving his knife into another alien. "This was a test run," Jason spoke from the left while Constantine nodded in agreement. "Thanos is sending out feelers, testing our strength, the twat," Constantine grimaced, wiping blood blood of his hands as he reached for another cigarette. "We need to find that key," Jason spoke as he unloaded his clip into the surrounding aliens. Constantine snorted, "bloody hell, did Batman teach you to state the obvious." Jason growled at Constantine as the vigilante effectively snapped the neck of the alien he was fighting. Constantine smirked and held up his hands in surrender, hearing Wade laugh behind him. All four men looked to the right as a green glow faded revealing a disheveled God of Mischief. "The portal will be closing shortly, I was able to break through the spell work keeping it open," Loki gave a tired smirk. Sure enough, Constantine watched as the portal imploded causing the aliens around them to collapse, cut off from their power source. Sirens sounded in the distance as Iron Man touched down with the archer by his side.

Clint looked over the ragtag group of men in front of him, impressed with the fighting he saw from the rooftop. "So, you guys looking to add one more to your boy band?" Clint grinned. "Why, you any good?" Red Hood snarked back while Dean snorted, "boy band please, we're the Led Zeppelin of bands," Winchester smirked, green eyes challenging. _Oh, yes_ , Clint thought, _this group was going to be fun._ Clint gave Dean a cheeky smile as he slipped his bow over his back, securing it next to his near empty quiver. "I take it we will be heading back to the tower now that cleanup is here, Fury and Cap will want to debrief," Clint shot a look at Tony when he heard the genius grumble about debriefing. The four other men began to fidget drawing Clint's attention back to them. All four looked ready to bolt, much like Tony, they really did not like authority. Clint wasn't a fan either, but this was his job and Fury was a hardass on a good day. Looking back at Tony, Clint raised an eyebrow making the inventor sigh and address the other men, "be at the common floor of the tower in ten, we can at least debrief in comfort." Clint stared the other four men down until he got reluctant nods from each one before trotting off towards Nat and Cap.

Wade wasn't to thrilled about hanging around for a debriefing, but at least it was on the common room floor and there was a stocked fridge. **I think there was something funny about that hotdog.** _You don't say, could be maybe we shouldn't have eaten something from a street vendor._ "Never mind the fact that it was covered in alien gunk," Wade shrugged as he rifled through the fridge taking out an assortment of leftovers, _Bring the pie,_ and the last slice of pie. Wade made his way over to the group, setting down the slice of pie in front of Dean. "Oh man, Wade have I told you I love you," Dean grinned tiredly as he sat up grabbing the slice of pie. **Awww, you hear that.** _Gotta love the appreciation. "_ Not recently and you could stand to do it a little more often," Wade grinned gaining a chuckle from the hunter. Wade sat down next to Constantine who was already chowing down on what seemed to be leftover Chinese. Fury strode in the room just as Wade began on his Pad Thai followed by Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. _How'd you think Cap's going to take the whole working for Death thing._ **Please, the dude was frozen for 70 years and is a super soldier, how much can surprise him.** _You'd be surprised._ **No I wouldn't.** "Not now, Agent F is speaking," Wade hissed as Fury glared at the merc. "Seeing as I have no idea how to put any of the shit that's been happening, Constantine if you don't mind enlighten Captain Rogers, Agent Romanov, and Agent Barton." **Oh yeah, this outta be fun.** _They're gonna think we're crazy._ "At least we're not alone this time."

Constantine held back a sigh, better him to explain things than Dean or Wade. Wade would just go off on some tangent and Dean, well, Dean would end up offending someone before he was through. Constantine did sigh this time, when did he become the responsible one. Lighting a cigarette, Constantine put his food down on the coffee table, "bloody hell, alright then listen up. Red Hood, Wade, Dean and I all know Death, yes with a capital 'D' and no we are not getting into the hows behind it, though I'm sure with Deadpool you can venture a guess." Constantine rubbed his forehead as he continued, "the Soul Gem, which as I understand it is one of the Infinity Gems, you buggers have come across another when fighting Loki, was used to bring Red Hood here back to life by some demon, now that I think about it we still don't really know why, anyways, Thanos wants to use the Infinity Gems to destroy Earth in hopes to court Death." Constantine looked at the Captain and two agents, the first whose face was incredulous and the last two whose faces showed no immediate reactions. "Yeah, so Death isn't too happy with this, he's all about balance and wiping out an entire planet, not really promoting balance," Dean interrupted, eliciting a snicker out of Wade. "Yes, thank you Dean," Constantine drawled, "what my esteemed colleague is saying, Death asked for our help, Stark and Loki collaborated on these weapons to combat Thanos' army and here we are." It would have been silent, had it not been for Wade being in the room, but never the less, the Captain and the agents did not speak but Rogers had regained control over his face. "Okay, so you are the experts, what's our next move?" Rogers asked, eyes flicking over each man. Constantine watched a smirk stretch over Dean's face, "Well Captain, we need to break into Heaven's weapons vault."


End file.
